People have traditionally used beds that come in many shapes, sizes, and styles. Such beds can range from extremely simple designs to rather complex designs that include a variety of features. For example, some beds can have one or more inflatable air chambers. Some of such beds can include an inflation system including a number of mechanical and electrical components. For example, some beds can include one or more pumps for inflating the air chambers.